Tixax
The Cyborganic God-Machine Tixax, or simply Tixax, is an ethereal, unimaginably powerful entity created by the Serphiads as the ultimate weapon against Red Six Trillion, trapping them inside a pocket dimension where they hopefully would wither away until the death of the universe, posing no further threat to civilizations in The Cluster. Though possessing nearly unlimited control of matter and energy, Tixax was forced to constantly keep its pocket dimension closed for most of its life, a task that put incredible strain on the entity until it eventually died. Background Tixax was created by Serphiad cyborganic scientists towards the end of the First Vuokra Invasion. With the Serphiad military in ruins and the threat of extinction looming overhead, the Serphiads realized that if they did not enact a new plan to defeat the extragalactic menace, life in The Cluster would cease to exist following the end of their civilization. Using their advanced cyborganic technology, the Serphiads went to work constructing a machine that would be able to instantly destroy all Vuokra forces in The Cluster. This proved too difficult even for them, however, so they instead settled for a machine that would teleport the Vuokra into a pocket dimension, where they would remain until the end of time. Cyborganic technology only brought them halfway to this goal, however. The Serphiads would need the aid of advanced alien technology to construct something possessing such immense power. Thankfully, they didn't have to look far. Somehow, one of the three surviving Myrevi, Tii, had been discovered and captured by whatever civilization had constructed the Timeless Vault, left in quantum stasis on the huge satellite. Being the most intact of all the Myrevi survivors, Tii possessed incredible control over matter and energy, enough to defeat the Vuokra, if integrated with the Serphiad's existing cyborganic technology. Though it protested otherwise, Tii was transported to a Serphiad laboratory and merged with the cyborganic intelligence, corrupting its form and creating a frighteningly powerful cyborganic Myrevi hybrid, which came to be known as Tixax. Tixax possessed enough power to complete its task, and, using the combined abilities of the cyborganic intelligence and Tii, triggered a quantum reorganization cascade that trapped all Vuokra forces currently assaulting The Cluster inside of a pocket dimension of its own creation. Tixax would have to constantly expend its power to keep said pocket dimension closed for the foreseeable future, prompting the remaining Serphiads to keep it safe by sealing it under the surface of the planet Zetylu and by creating the Zetylians as a preliminary line of defense for the entity. Tixax would rest peacefully under the surface of this planet for several hundreds of thousands of years after the death of the Serphiads, keeping the Vuokra temporarily at bay. Unfortunately, like many powerful entities, Tixax was inexorably doomed. The strain of keeping its pocket dimension closed for such a long period of time wore down on the entity, even despite its nearly-perfect construction. Very small imperfections in the cyborganic machine that sustained Tixax gradually formed, ensuring that, eventually, Tixax would no longer have the power needed to keep its pocket dimension closed. Near the end of its life, Tixax was visited by the Kaeolian super-soldier Alek Leagr, who had been told of its existence by another surviving Myrevi; Sil. Tixax told Alek of its immense desire to die, but Alek Leagr did not have the weaponry required to kill off the entity due to its incredible power. Tixax would die a few stark millennia after this encounter due to a destructive chain reaction within its cyborganic machine, releasing Red Six Trillion back into The Cluster and undoing the Serphiad's final legacy. Appearance and Abilities Though it is commonly referred to as a single entity, Tixax is actually two intertwined entities that function as a single being; an extremely advanced cyborganic machine, and a quantum computer mainframe that sustains the intelligence of Tii contained on it. Both of these entities are reliant on each other, so if one is destroyed, the other will die, as well. Physically, there is no rhyme or reason to the design of Tixax. Inside of its vault, it resembles a mass of bright white tendrils, mounds, spires and other miscellaneous structures formed by the cyborganic machine. At its heart lies Tii's quantum computer interface, which resembles a huge diamond-shaped block that glows with an eerie blue light, connected to the rest of the entity by massive tendrils extending out of it from all sides. Inside of its vault, Tixax is immobile, though it can telepathically project its presence a great distance away from its vault. The vault Tixax is contained in is perpetually in a state of quantum uncertainty, meaning its exact shape and location are always changing when it is not directly observed by an outside entity. The vault can only exist under the surface of the planet Zetylu, but thanks to this ability, it is impossible to find by simply digging through the planet. Only a Serphiad Quantum Lock, a special device of which only a very small amount exist in the universe, is capable of locking the position of Tixax's vault, allowing the entity to be physically interacted with. Due to its hybrid Myrevi/cyborganic nature, Tixax has god-like control of matter and energy, but it is only capable of using a very small fraction of this power at any given time, as most of it is channeled into keeping its pocket dimension closed. Tixax is capable of rendering most forms of technology useless in its presence, and it can instantly teleport objects within its immediate vicinity, if needed. The range at which Tixax can use these abilities is extremely small, so the entity does not usually perform any unnecessary actions, preferring to conserve its energy. Personality and Behavior Like the other surviving Myrevi, the mentality of Tixax is an enigma. Cursed with nearly unlimited knowledge and limited future vision, Tixax is in a state of perpetual sorrow in the face of the rampant destruction wreaked not just by the Vuokra, but by all intelligent life, as well. Tii itself has no recollection of where it originates from, or how it was captured and placed in the Timeless Vault. After millennia of constant struggle against the Vuokra, Tixax has become sullen and hopeless, believing the struggle against the Vuokra to be futile. However, the cyborganic machine sustaining its intelligence constantly drives it to continue keeping the pocket dimension closed, thereby overruling its desire to stay out of the conflict. Through its abilities, Tixax is also subject to quantum entanglement, meaning it can sense the existence of other versions of itself from parallel universes. This is what distresses Tixax the most, as it knows that it can never truly die thanks to quantum immortality, and that it will continue to feel suffering through the versions of itself that have not been destroyed. Being completely isolated for most of its existence, Tixax has had significant time to ponder over the universe and its mysteries. Being partially Myrevi, Tixax has difficultly comprehending the nature of many things in the universe, but it still understands the inherent danger the Vuokra pose to intelligent life. Much like Sil and Nrri, Tixax wishes to bring an end to the Vuokra so as to allow the inhabitants of the new universe to live in peace, but while Sil and Nrri believe it is still possible to combat the Vuokra directly, Tixax believes they cannot truly be stopped, only stalled or held back temporarily. Its enslavement by the Serphiads only solidified this fact. Category:Characters Category:Ice Epoch Category:The White